Back to my Memories
by Laura-Ruth
Summary: I'm missing my old house in Manchester and the old guy from Back To The Future lets me go back in time. It's not exactly like the film but I think it's good.


I was walking along the street and all of a sudden a flying car drove up beside me and a grey-haired friendly face smiled at me. "Jump in!" His deep, croaky voice told me he had something up his sleeve. I got in the black futuristic car and we shot off. He set the clock for 27th of July 1994 and launched the leaver that would take us to that date. "So you still miss living in Manchester?" He asked I sighed, not expecting this even though I should have "yeah," "then lets go and visit Manchester." Our surroundings became blurred and then there was a flash of bright white light. When the white dissapeared we were at the end of Windermere Avenue in Bolton, Manchester. My face lit up as I saw my old house and how I remembered it. I went to run up to it but Mac, the old guy, grabbed the hood of my jumper and held me back. "We have to do this carefully otherwise your invisibility will fade and they will wonder what the hell a stranger who looks alot like their daughter will be doing in their house." "Invisibility?" "Yeah! How else did you expect to get into there without alarming anyone?! We'll go in there, you'll stick with me and we will do this carmly." I gave him a confused look, what were we going to do? "Look! Your dad is going in! We'll better hurry unless you have door keys!" We rushed to the front door just as my dad was putting the key in the door after coming home from work. He now had brown hair like he used to have instead of grey and it seemed so weird to see him with brown hair. He opened the door and we squeezed in after him. Tears filled my eyes, the old hallway, the kitchen doorway to the left, the lounge doorway to the right, my brothers bedroom at the end of the hallway and the sweet smell of mum cooking. The house seemed huge and I just wanted to run upstairs and see my old bedroom. We went into the kitchen with my dad and it was exactly the same, the sides, the washing machine, everything was as I remembered it. "Well of course it's the same," Mac snapped, reading the expression on my face, it's the time when you used to live here you dope!" I stuck my tongue out at him and watched as my dad kissed my mum on the cheek and told her about his day. My mum looked different, long, dark brown hair instead of the short bob she has now and my dad even had his old side partning! "Mac, if this is the time when I used to live here then where am I?" He walked out of the kitchen and into the front room (lounge) and there I was, playing on the dining table with my toy animals. Tears ran down my face, "Look how happy I am! I'm probably making some story up as I go along-" "This is the time when you pretended the animals were about to be poached and they had to move land," Mac cut in. "Oh I love that story!" I replied. I walked up to the six-year-old me and watched as the leader of the animals, the lion, told the elephant and the deer and all the other animals that they had no choice but to move otherwise they would be killed. "Wow! Look, I'm so happy!" My older brother, Barry, who was only 13 at the time and looked alot different, came down and asked the younger me how I was. "Fine," I replied then Barry went to tell mum he was going out with some friends. I walked over to the old brown sofas we used to have, I loved those sofas, they were so soft and so unbelivably comfortable. Sitting on the 2-seater, which had it's back facing the dining table, my older sister, Sarah sat, she looked strange because instead of being 19 she was 11 now. She was watching Clarissa on TV and occasionly glancing at my younger brother and sister, Michael and Katie who were playing on the floor with their toys. Michael and Katie had a little bit of ginger hair but they hadn't changed much since they were 2, which was now. The younger me tydied the animals away after the game then sat on the sofa next to Sarah and watched Clarissa with her. I was on the 3-seater against the wall so I got up and squeezed in beside the 6-year-old me and watched my facial expressions as I watched the episode where Clarissa's brother was making a giant elastic band ball. Mac stood beside the sofa "so you're not happy now?" "Well, yeah, I guess so," I answered. With that Mac went out the front room and headed for the street door. "Hey! Where are you going?" I shouted after him. I followed him and we managed to squeeze out just as Barry was going out to meet friends. I saw Chris and Steve and Garry and Taz and they looked so different. I followed Mac to the car and he got in, "Oh please stay! I don't want to go yet!" "I've got to show you something!" So I stepped in the car and he set the time for September the 25th 2002. Everything went blurry again and there was a white flash then we were in the car park of my school. "What are we doing here?" I asked him but he totally ignored me and got out of the car so I did the same. We walked up to the window of my best friend's form and he told me to look in so I did. There was me, Karla, Laura, Harpreet, Matthew, both of the Kylie's I knew, Sian Louisa, Andrew and the school councellor, Charlie having a Enviroment Group meeting, hoping to make the school better. I was singing "What I Go To School For" by Busted in my funny voice and me and Karla were laughing our heads off. I looked like I was having a good time. "So do you think you're happy now?" "Yeah, I'm happy with my life as it is but I still miss Jude being at school!" I sulked. "If I show you what it was like with Judith at the school one more time do you promise to remeber her being at school but not missing her because you are happy at the moment?" "Yeah I promise! Just let me see it please!" Mac rushed to the car and I followed him, once again he set the time for when I was in year 8 and the blurriness and the flash began. When it all ended we were in the same parking space but it was lunch time and the playground was busy. I rushed to get out of the car and I ran through the school, as that was the only way I could get to the playground from the carpark. When I got outside the technology block I saw everyone of us, Jude, me, Michelle, Karla, Laura, Ben, Matthew, only one Kylie now as the other came in through year 9, Andrew and the rest of our gang. All of us having a good time, screaming our heads off coz we were hyper and I was running around the bench most of our gang were sat on being chased by Shella because I probably pushed her as a joke or something. I laughed out loud and sat on a bench a little way away from the bench they were sitting on and watched them. Jude was hyper on diet coca cola, Michelle was sitting on the bench, being her usual miserable self, Karla was mucking around with Lee, Laura was being slapped, but only playful slaps by Matthew, Ben was sitting on the bench talking to Michelle, Kylie was talking to Michelle aswell and Andrew was trying to talk to Lee but Lee was too busy mucking about with Karla. I laughed at all the stuff going on, it was madness! We were so hyper! Mac caught up, breathless and sat beside me as I watched everything that was going on. I finally got caught by Shella and got a slap round the head, Jude ended up shouting at everybody to be quiet because we were screaming and laughing really loud. Michelle shouted at Jude for shouting, the miserable cow, Karla got tripped up by Lee, Laura finally got away from Matthew then pretended to be the referee over me and Shella, Ben was still talking to Michelle 5 minutes later, Kylie was shouting at me and Shella to stop running around and Andrew couldn't get through to Lee so listened to Ben, Michelle's and Kylie's conversation instead. I laughed at the madness of it all. "I see why you liked Judith being around now, look at how crazy you're acting but how much fun you're having!" I smiled, "yeah," then the smile faded "Mac why did you take me here? You've just made me want Jude back more!" Mac sighed and threw his head back as if I was dumb "Laura , don't you see?! You've got to let go of the past, no matter how much fun it was, and move on because if you don't you'll fail in life and be living on the past forever! That's why I took you to Manchester and that's why I took you here and to the previous week before the actual time you're sopposed to be living in!" I sighed "ok, lets go home." We walked slowly through the school and to the car and he set the clock on present and off we went. We ended back where he first picked me up. I got out of the car then turned around to thank him. "Thanks Mac, I had a good time." "You're welcome. Now stop talking to me! I'm invisible remember and only you can see me so to the street it looks like you're talking to yourself you lunatic!" I gasped and remembered that it must look like that as he zoomed off.  
  
The End. 


End file.
